brandonrogersfandomcom-20200214-history
George
George '''(commonly known as '''Grandpa) is the grandfather of Timmy and father of Kathy. He has appeared in ''Meet Grandpa'', ''Grandpa Goes Shopping'', ''Grandpa Hates Valentines'', ''Grandpa HATES Halloween'', Grandpa HATES London, ''Grandpa HATES Christmas'', ''A Day at the Park'', A Day at the Beach, Helen Trains a Wrestler, and is the older version of the main protagonist of ''Blame the Hero''. Grandpa is presumed to be over 100 years old, and has had multiple relationships, which most are dead. He appears to have a temper, but still means well. He is seen taking his grandson shopping multiple times, and even to Walt Disney World. He also reads bedtime stories, and tries to find a new flashlight instead of quitting when his first flashlight breaks. He is also concerned for Timmy’s progress in school, during Grandpa HATES Christmas he instructs Timmy to do his homework while throwing up eggnog. Biography Meet Grandpa Grandpa is seen reading Awakening to your Life's Purpose. He asks Timmy why he brought a frog into the house. He orders Timmy to put the frog outside. When he drinks his coffee, he tells Timmy to shut up and finish his homework. He takes his pills, making him tired. He still insists on Timmy to get his homework done. Over the fence, he gossips about Timmy and his homework. When he enters Timmy's room, he is disgusted by the mess, and tells him to get his homework done and pick up the frog. He asks Timmy to pull his trousers up, and tells him his dick looks like an amputee. He forgets who Timmy is briefly. On the toilet, he tells Samantha to get Timmy because they're leaving in 5 minutes. In the car, George says that even though he isn't wearing a seat belt, Timmy still has to wear one or else he will "whoop his ass outta this damn car." George has road rage, and tells a driver he's going to eat their shit. George farts, and blames it on the frog. Grandpa Goes Shopping Grandpa chain smokes in the car, and his road rage is shown again. He questions if he closed the garage door. He tells Samantha to tell Timmy to stop kicking his chair. He shouts "You's a bitch and yo mammy is too!" to a stranger on the road. At the store, he claims that he needs to find a pharmacist. He tells Timmy to put the sweets back as he will not buy them. Timmy runs away, and George chases after him, but falls over, claiming Santa is watching Timmy. He asks a shop attendant where the pharmacy section is. He asks Timmy to come over and fix his diaper. On the way home, George gets pulled over by the police; he asks Timmy to hide something. He insults the police officer. He gets lost in a baseball field. George tells one of the children Kathy needed a c-section, saying it was the saddest section of her life. George tells the pharmacy he took the whole bottle of vitamins at once, saying they tasted like candy. George crawls into a room and finds Timmy, claiming Timmy is bad at hide and seek. He says 'Hannah Nebraska' (most likely Hannah Montana) looks like a pharmacist. He says Lindsay Lohan could use a pharmacist. Timmy takes George's pills, and George asks for them back. Grandpa Hates Valentimes Grandpa awakens under Valentine decorations, over the fence, he says how Samantha always decorates him. One of the children turns up and gives Grandpa flowers, Grandpa pushes them away, saying he's allergic. Timmy starts playing with the dog's anus, implying zoophillia. Grandpa comes over, asking why he has to play with the dog, and says he has an iPhone to keep him entertained. Over the fence, Grandpa speaks about Timmy, saying what he witnessed with the dog. Grandpa randomly pours his pills into random days. He tells the children to put their shoes on, one of them backtalks to Grandpa. Grandpa tells the child he just lost Werther's privileges. Grandpa says he got mugged by a ballerina. Grandpa arrives at a Wal-Mart, and says the logo looks like an anus. Grandpa points out that the shop is selling human food for dogs. He orders Timmy to pull up his trousers, saying it isn't Red Lobster. George decides he no longer wants to buy the dog food, shoving it into a vitamin aisle. Timmy asks Grandpa to buy him more candy, George refuses and Timmy throws the candy at him. Grandpa claims the trees are taking all his oxygen. Grandpa is dangling from a ladder, and shouts for a pharmacist. One of the children persists in giving Grandpa flowers. Grandpa trips on the curb and falls into a bed of flowers. Grandpa HATES Halloween Timmy asks Grandpa to read him a story, Grandpa agrees, but says it has to be scary. During the story, the flashlight runs out of battery, he asks his wife, Clarita, where they keep the spare one. She says it is in the eldest one's room (possibly Preston), but instead Grandpa returns with a fleshlight, a sex toy meant to imitate a vagina. Trick-or-Treaters turn up, asking for candy. Grandpa mistakes this as an insult. On the phone, he speaks to a pharmacist, saying he drank some bleach all the way to the bottom and started to feel like Harry Potter. He said it tasted like candy to him. At the door, he asks if a child is dressed up as a disappointment. He tells Timmy to drink all his milk, to which he spits back in Grandpa's face. When more trick-or-treaters turn up, Grandpa shines the fleshlight in their faces, mistaking it for a flashlight again. In the car, he explains how he has the same nightmare, in which a goblin tries to eat out his asshole. He looks into a mirror, mistaking it for an app on a smartphone, thinking it shows someone what they will look like "when they're old and fucked up." He tells Timmy to pull up his pants, and the scariest thing is that a dick that is small is in his gene pool. Timmy waves more candy around, asking for it to be bought. Grandpa tells him to put it back, but it gets thrown at his head. Grandpa decides he doesn't want the mirror anymore, and throws it randomly into a shelf, causing a mess. He holds a large wicker torch, claiming it to be longer than his dick. Timmy runs away from Grandpa. Grandpa turns round an aisle, to which he finds a goblin, saying he's going to eat out his asshole. Grandpa wakes up, revealing it was just a dream. Grandpa HATES Disneyland The video opens with Grandpa standing by the Disney castle, confused. He asks, "When the fuck did we get to Holland?" On a ride, Grandpa tells Timmy how he met his first Valentine, Patricia, on the ride. He says that she's a ghost now. In the car park, Grandpa farts loudly, and blames it on a small baby, yelling "disgusting". Timmy prods Grandpa on the back with a lollipop. Grandpa tells Timmy to put it back, but as he says this, Timmy shoves the lollipop into Grandpa's mouth, Grandpa says that triggered a Vietnam flashback. On the Dumbo ride, Grandpa holds his neck, saying that "something just popped". Timmy points at someone, Grandpa (smoking) tells Timmy not to point at the "retarded" boy. At the carousel, Grandpa sees something on Timmy's face, he licks his thumb and wipes the camera, then spits on it & uses his shirt to as a wipe, he finishes by saying "Bingo!". Grandpa sees the model mouse with a whip, pointing out, "That mouse owns somebody." Timmy has his pants sagging again, Grandpa tells him to pull them up, Grandpa says "I can see Pinnochio'' and he is telling the truth!" Timmy gives Grandpa a Mickey Mouse pair of ears to wear, Grandpa doesn't understand what it's for, and says that he can't shove it up his ass. Slowly, Hall of the Mountain King by Grieg starts playing. Grandpa wears the hat, saying he wants to hang himself. Grandpa shits himself, saying it was his last pamper. Timmy hits Grandpa with a candy cane, but Grandpa says that it will give him diabetes. Grandpa slams on an occupied toilet stall, saying that Timmy needs to use the toilet. Inside the toilet, Timmy shits but misses the toilet bowl. Confused by this, Grandpa promises to clean it up, and kicks it into the stall next to them. Grandpa covers his ears as a high pitched scream is heard. In the ''Haunted Mansion ''ride, Grandpa complains that he isn't scared. Grandpa runs through a café, saying he's a real Grandpa. Next to a lake, the Mark Twain Riverboat is seen in the distance, Grandpa tells Timmy he came to America on the boat, he climbs over the railing, saying he wants to go back as they're going to vote for Hillary Clinton. As Grandpa runs through the park, he passes two women wearing hijabs, he points at them and calls them spooky ghosts. In the shop, Grandpa claims he hasn't touched a piece of candy in 20 years. He goes to the pick-and-mix, and says that a little wouldn't hurt him, and gorges his face with gummy snakes while a woman gives a surprised face to him. In the ''Star Wars ''shop, they are selling ''Lightsabers, which Grandpa mistaken to be a dildo. He tries to cover them up so the children cannot see. Grandpa wanders through the park, holding the hand of a boy, Grandpa looks round, and realizes this isn't Timmy. Grandpa runs through, telling Timmy to keep up. On a ride, Grandpa thinks a picture is his Valentine, Patricia. He says the picture still looks like a slut. Grandpa goes to a Toxic Waste ''barrel, saying he needs more candy. On a rocket ride, Grandpa looks on, and calls the children stupid. Grandpa runs through, looking specifically for candy now. In the pharmacy, he asks the pharmacist where the sugar section is. Grandpa bites in half a large lollipop. Grandpa runs through, with a sugar high, saying he needs more sweets. He goes back to the pick-and-mix, saying "fuck diabetes". Grandpa claims he isn't having any fun, despite his gleeful mood. Grandpa finds more candy, and eats it. He does this in several other shops to the point where he goes crazy. Grandpa scream much like Kathy does through the park. A montage appears of Grandpa doing crazy things that Kathy often does, (such as rolling through the park, slamming his head, screaming, grabbing the children, and having an addiction). The sequence ends with Grandpa saying "what do you mean I can't go on this ride?", where Elmer appears, having quit his job at Mashy Mart, saying Grandpa simply isn't tall enough. The camera switches back to a small child wearing Grandpa's clothes, saying he's a real grandpa. The cameraman (now Grandpa's father) decides to take George back to Dumbo. Grandpa HATES Christmas On December 25, Grandpa wakes up, wrapped in wrapping paper. Over the fence, he says that he is always getting pranked by his grandchildren. A man on the street wishes Grandpa Merry Christmas, he insults the man, he throws a present at Grandpa, Grandpa shouts at the man. Grandpa looks over the fence to Samantha, claiming she's his least favorite. Grandpa asks for more eggnog while throwing up, and tells Timmy to get his homework done. While watching a Christmas film, a yeti falls into the sea, Grandpa says “you had it coming”. Grandpa tells Timmy to get his homework done, Timmy throws a large box of candy at him. Grandpa says that all he got for Christmas was a gun and some skittles. Grandpa bangs the fleshlight from before, thinking it’s a flashlight, semen spurts out onto Grandpa. Mistaking it for milk, Grandpa pours the semen into coffee, thinking it’s the coffee machine. The same man wishes Grandpa Merry Christmas once more, Grandpa calls him a retard. He gets hit by a wreath and blacks out. He awakens in Wonderland. He pulls out the gun he got for Christmas and plans on killing himself. The Mad Hatter and his friends are having a tea party, he tells Grandpa to kill himself. Jabberwocky asks if they've given him morphine. As she does, the camera shoots back to the real world where Grandpa is in a hospital bed. The nurse asks if he’s been given morphine. The other paramedic replies with that he found 12 milliliters in his body. The Cheshire Cat says Grandpa doesn't look like Alice (from the book). The March Hare says he gave her the wrong pills. The nurse replies to the paramedic with ‘what do you mean you gave him the wrong pills?’ The nurse replies with ‘My bad, girl’, to where the Mad Hatter continues with ‘girl, on behalf of Wonderland, I'd like to humbly welcome you to-‘, Grandpa shoots him in the head, saying ‘who else wanna see Jesus?’. Flowers appears next to Grandpa, saying they could have fun together. The paramedic, (now alone) starts to undo Grandpa’s clothes, and starts to rape him. 20 minutes later, Grandpa is dressed up as Alice, Grandpa wails saying he wants to go home, the Cheshire Cat says he is home. The Jabberwocky hands Grandpa a drink, saying it will make him feel better, she chants ‘take it’ as the paramedic forces himself in Grandpa. Grandpa cries, and asks to go home, the Cheshire Cat asks if that's really what he wants. They all stand up and shout clear, impersonating defibrillators. As Grandpa wakes up, the Mad Hatter greets him. A Day at the Park Grandpa is seen in Kathy’s car, asking if he can get an ice cream when they get to the park. Kathy points out Elmer & leaves him in the car alone. Grandpa gets lost in the woods & meets Elmer, asking him to help find his family, Elmer is honored to do so & starts telling George about the dangers of Styrofoam, but he runs away. Later, George runs into Donna, who he had a past with. Donna says she tried to call George, but ended up calling Dorian Ditsen instead. George runs away from Donna as well. In the end, the whole sequence is shown to be in Timmy’s imagination. He drops George off into a large field. Helen Trains a Wrestler Here it’s revealed that in 1972, he fought Helen Brownstein in a boxing match and won (by hitting both her and the referee with a chair, which he claimed was illegal). And that that’s why her “face became so fucked up”. It is also revealed that George is a 30 year retired wrestler. He and Helen presumably fight again at the end of the episode. A Day at The Beach George goes to the beach, saying to the news reporter he is lost but he can get free water and use free toilets, both of which are the ocean. Later, he finds Clifford who gets angry because he is wearing glasses, but slaps him and says “that is what you get for fucking with America”. He finds a time machine in the sand but Flint Dicker snatches it off him. He’s next heard drowning and begging Helen to save him. However Helen had previously altered time so that she is no longer a lifeguard and tosses him a noodle before running away and calling him an asshole. George is later seen sat on the beach before meeting Donna who had been left by Sam earlier. He says Donna let him drown, mistaking Helen for him after she insulted him. The two of them mention that there’s not enough straight people on the beach, before becoming aroused by each other when they both reveal they are straight. George is last seen sat with Donna resting her head on his shoulder. He looks angry at first, but accepts it and continues to sit with her looking at the ocean as the epilogue continues. Blame the Hero After the events of ''A Day at The Beach, Blame the Hero takes place, where Blame, his young thug past self, is commanded to save the world from two different apocalypses. In the first timeline, Lord and Lady Mingeworthy Memorable Quotes Trivia * In his debut in 2008, George wears a green sweater vest and sports a small goatee. His voice is also different. He sports an accent similar to that of African American Vernacular English. He also is not named. * George is the father of Kathy. * In Grandpa Hates Valentines, Grandpa claimed to have “Lost his heart many Valentines ago”. * Grandpa is constantly looking for the pharmacist. * George is actually an amnesiac Blame/Sebastian. This is revealed at the end of the Blame the Hero series. * It is hinted George and Donna had a romantic past. *George's voice changes into the “elderly” tone that it currently is in Grandpa HATES Halloween. *It is also implied in Grandpa HATES Christmas that he suffers from Dementia. This could also explain some of his antics and actions towards other characters. *He's also hinted to be suicidal in Grandpa HATES Disneyland. *George was a veteran and has been in the Vietnam War. His grandson triggers a flashback by inserting a stick lollipop in his mouth. *In Helen Trains a Wrestler, it’s revealed that George was a wrestler who retired for 30 years. In his glory days, he was known as “George the Destroyer” and that he fought and beat Helen Brownstein. Category:Characters Category:Grandpa Category:Meet Grandpa Category:Grandpa Goes Shopping Category:Grandpa Hates Halloween Category:Grandpa HATES Valentimes Category:Grandpa HATES Christmas Category:A Day at the Park Category:Male Characters Category:Grandpa HATES Disneyland Category:A Day at the Beach Category:Protagonists